


It Takes Two

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: Archangel Entertainment [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bossy Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Sam, Come Eating, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Making Out, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Platonic J2, Rimming, Seduction, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Gabriel sends Sam to Jared and Jensens world. Alone (or is he thinks he is), Sam accepts Jared's offer to stay, and the two of them hit off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been way too goddamn busy!! Promise though, there's more where this came from, and I'll try to get another part for HYGTB up soon!
> 
> Thanks to Daddy_Deans_piegirl and friend Katie for helping inspire this!

Sam wakes up with a start, frantically taking in his surroundings. The first thing he notices is that this is definitely not the motel. It actually looks like some sort of mansion?

The second thing he notices is that Dean isn't there. Although there are pictures of his brother with other people on the minibar. What the hell? The last thing is he remind is tracking--fucking Gabriel. 

Sam sits up gingerly, thankful that at least he landed on a couch. He hears footsteps. "Dean?" He calls out hesitantly. 

Dean comes around the corner...no, a man who looks just like Dean but with a full beard comes around the corner. He squints at Sam. "Jared? Did you want to run lines? Why did you change into clothes from set?" 

"Jared?" Sam repeats dumbly, blinking hard. He gets up. There just be some mistake. "What the hell are we doing here, man? We're supposed to be tracking Gabriel!" 

Jensen frowns at Jared. Okay but why did he shave? Just before Jensen left for the bathroom he had his beard... "Are you okay, dude? We filmed that months ago!" 

"We-what?" Sam frowns, taking a step back. Okay, maybe this isn't Dean after all. He takes another step back at the sound of footsteps. 

Jared comes into view, a beard on his face. He opens his mouth to say something to Jensen but then does a double take at Sam. "...uh, what?" 

Sam's eyes widen when his own doppelgänger comes into view. Jesus, what kind of twisted prank did Gabriel pull on him now? Sam shakes his head to himself and turns back to the other man. "You - you're not Dean?" 

Jensen manages to roll with it, swallowing his shock. "Sorry, no. I play Dean in a tv show, but my real name is Jensen. And over there-" he gestures to an openmouthed Jared, "is Jared. He plays Sam on the show." 

"He plays me?" Sam asks incredulously. He sighs when they both nod. "Gabriel you are so fucking dead." He mutters to himself. 

"Sorry...Sam." Jared steps forward, finally over his shock. "Uh, can we help?" 

Sam's eyes narrow. "I need to look for my brother. That douche probably stuck him here too." 

"Which one?" Jensen asks worriedly. 

"Gabriel." Sam sighs and rubs his temples. "We were tracking him when he zapped me, us, here." He frowns. "I think."

Jensen winces sympathetically. "Ah." 

"Yeah." Sam huffs, more bitterly than he expected. He immediately regrets it. He doesn't need to take his frustration out on them. "Sorry." He murmurs, slouching in defeat. "I just wish Dean was here." 

"No harm done." Jensen assures him. He turns to Jared. "I'm gonna head out, Jay. See you later, all right?"

Jared claps him on the shoulder with a dimpled smile and sees him out. 

Sam takes a seat on the couch, placing his head in his hands with a sigh. His fucking life. 

Jared's not really sure what to do. He shuts the door behind Jensen and after a moment of hesitation, sits down next to Sam. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks quietly. 

Sam picks his head up and takes a moment to look at Jared. He seems older than him, but maybe that's just the beard. "You can let me stay here til I figure out how to get back." He says slowly. 

"Okay." Jared nods. After a few beats of silence, he rubs a hand over his bearded chin. "You're probably hungry. What would you like to eat?" 

Sam shrugs. "Whatever you're having is fine." He blinks as Jared scrubs at the beard. "Man, seeing that beard on my own face keeps throwing me off." 

Jared chuckles. "I think we'll have Thai tonight. Ever tried it before?" He asks curiously. 

"Not for a while." Sam says with a half smile. "It's burgers and burritos with Dean. The occasional bucket of fried chicken for Christmas." He adds. 

Jared nods, a small smile on his lips. He orders the take out and then sets his phone down. "So, um. I guess you and Dean are real?" 

"You and Jensen are real?" Sam shoots back with a small smirk. "For all I know, Gabriel created you out of thin air. Asshole has the power to do it." 

"Real as we can be, I suppose." Jared shrugs with a wry grin. "Sorry I can't really prove it to you. S'just," Jared continues almost shyly. "Not every day the character you okay comes to life in your house." 

Sam raises his eyebrows at Jared's shy tone. "Yeah, that's another think I don't get." He turns more toward Jared. "So you two okay us on a TV show, and people actually watch it? Why would anyone ever want to watch our lives?" 

"Mhm." Jared hums. "People watch the hell out of it. I guess they like you and Dean. They're pretty fond of Cas too." 

"They like me?" Sam asks with a shy smile. "I mean, I get why they like Dean. He's a natural charmer." He rolls his eyes. "But why me?" 

"Believe me," Jared winks. "They like you." He laughs at Sam's blush. "Do you really not get it, Sam? You're hot." 

Sam's blush deepens and he rolls his eyes. "That sounds incredibly conceited, coming from you." Nevertheless, a small smile tugs at his lips. 

"I'm not complimenting myself, I'm complimenting you!" Jared chuckles. "They like all this," he pokes Sam's bicep, "and all this." He ruffles Sam's hair. 

Sam shoots Jared an amused look and scoots closer without really thinking about it. "Yeah, and that's all this," he pokes Jared right back, "and all this." He ruffles Jared's hair with a laugh. 

Jared squeaks softly at the poke and shakes his head with a grin. "Nope. Yours are bigger." He squeezes Sam's bicep. "Definitely." 

Sam can't help the grin coming over his face. "I blame hunting monsters." He reaches up and touches Sam's beard with a hum. "Maybe I should stop shaving." 

Jared shrugs. He clears his throat a little awkwardly when Sam starts running his fingers through the short hair and pulls away. "I uh, I gotta answer the door." He says, blushing a little as he gets up. 

Sam watches Jared go with a contemplative expression. That was a little...odd. Sam bites his lip and tries to ignore the feelings stirring inside him. That would be just narcissistic. 

Jared returns with the food and sets it down on the coffee table. "Pick whatever you want!" He calls over his shoulder as he heads into the kitchen for utensils. 

Sam licks his lips at the sight of food, only just realizing how hungry he really is. "Wow. I don't think I've had Thai since college, maybe." He chuckles as Jared comes back. 

Jared grins and passes Sam a box. "Try this one, it's not super spicy but it's got good flavor." He chooses a box for himself and digs in.

Sam eyes the box doubtfully, but eventually his curiosity wins out and he takes a small bite. His eyes widen a little and he takes another. "This is delicious!"

Jared laughs, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Did you really think I would give you something bad?" He pouts, giving Sam the puppy eyes. "I'm not that mean to my own alter ego." 

"No wonder those eyes always work on Dean." He chuckles. "Man, I'm good. Or rather...you're good." 

"We're both good." Jared says smugly as he finishes one box. He picks up another one and relaxes back in his chair. 

"Do they work on Jensen too?" Sam asks. "Man, it's so weird to think of you two as...not brothers." 

"Sometimes." Jared shrugs. "Hey, we're basically brothers now, man. We've been working together for five years, we lived together til Jen got married. We're brothers in everything but birth." 

"He's married?" Sam asks with a rather wistful look. It's so weird to think about his brother's double being married. 

"Yeah." Jared hums, taking another bite. "A lovely woman named Danneel caught him." He smiles.

"Does he have kids?" Sam asks, intrigued. He always thought Dean would be a good father. 

"Dani's pregnant with their first one, a girl." Jared says proudly. 

Sam smiles sadly and sets his empty container down with a sigh. He leans back on the couch and stretches, letting his shirt ride up a little to show some skin. 

Jared tries not to stare. But he can feel the tension between them, and he decides to see if Sam is interested in anything. He reaches over and runs his finger along the bare skin of Sam's stomach.

Sam tenses at first. But he relaxes when he realizes it's just Jared. He bites his lip, staring up through his eyelashes at Jared. "What's that for?" 

Jared shrugs with a grin. "What?" He scoots closer and walks his fingers up Sam's stomach and chest to cup the back of his neck. 

Sam licks his lips and stares into Jared's eyes. He scoots closer too, without really thinking about it. He raises his hand to stroke Jared's cheek, rubbing his thumb through the beard. 

Jared licks his lips and leans closer. "Am I reading this right, Sam?" He whispers. "Stop me if I'm wrong." Slowly, he leans closer and plants a soft kiss on Sam's lips. 

Sam's breath hitches and he relaxes, bringing his other hand up to cup Jared's face with both hands. Jared sighs softly and moves closer, wrapping an arm around Sam's narrow waist and kissing him again.

"W-wait." Sam pulls back a little and licks his lips. "Isn't this strange for you?" 

"Naw." Jared grins, pulling Sam closer. "Well. Maybe a little." He bites his lip. "Is it weird though that I've kind of always wanted to sleep with you?"

"Is it weird that you want to sleep with the character you play?" Sam grins with a chuckle. "Yeah, it's definitely weird, Jared." 

"What can I say?" Jared smirks. "I've always wanted to see how you would react, now how I think you would. See if I'm accurate." He licks his lips, gaze drifting down to Sam's mouth.

Sam catches the look and grins, slipping one hand into Jared's hair and tugging him down for another harder kiss.

Jared groans softly and with some effort he hauls Sam closer til they're pressed together. He parts his lips at Sam's coaxing, moaning as Sam gently pulls his hair. He slips his hands under Sam's shirt and up his back, smirking slightly at the muscle definition. 

Sam moans softly, arching into the touch. Jared pulls back when they're both breathless and panting. "What do you want?" He asks huskily, one hand slipping down to palm Sam's ass. 

Sam hesitates but only for a second. "Wanna fuck you." He rasps in a low voice. 

"Mhm." Jared smirks, kissing Sam's slightly red chin, a little irritated by his beard. "You're gonna have to get up so we can go to bed." 

"If only this couch was bigger." Sam murmurs with a grin as he stands up. He pulls Jared into into one more kiss. "Lead the way." 

"We're too huge for any couch." Jared laughs. "You'll love the bed though. King sized and custom made to be long enough." He grabs Sam's hand pulls him up the curved stair case. 

Sam looks around as they go upstairs. Man, Dean would love this place. "I hope Dean is okay." He murmurs quietly. 

"I'm sure he is." Jared puts his arm around Sam and tugs him closer. "Man, I'm not used to having someone as tall as me." He teases lightly. 

Sam chuckles, hooking his arms around Jared's neck. "That makes two of us." He kisses him again. "It's nice not being called gigantor or sasquatch for a change." 

Jared guides him into the bedroom and kicks the door shut as he drags him into a smoldering kiss. 

Sam grunts at the force of the kiss and his fingers dig into the back of Sam's neck. Jared shivers and grips Sam's waist, guiding him carefully toward the bed as they make out. He pushes Sam down onto the bed and crawls on top of him.

Sam's hands slide down Jared's back, their tongues tangling together. He rolls his hips up and grins when he hears Jared moan against his mouth. 

Jared breaks away from Sam's mouth and kisses across his jaw to his ear nibbling at the little patch of skin right under it. 

"Fuck." Sam moans, unconsciously spreading his thighs a little. He slips his hands under Jared's shirt, tracing his back muscles as he pushes it up. "Take it off." 

Jared pulls away with a knowing smirk and shoves away his shirt, and then he's back on top of Sam, nuzzling the little spot again. "Thought so." He kisses down the line of Sam's neck to his collarbone. "What else do you like?" 

Sam chews on his bottom lip, pupils dilated as he looks down at Jared. "Sucking dick." he murmurs huskily. He grips the back of Jared's neck and kisses him hotly. "I really wanna suck yours." He whispers before flipping them over expertly and sliding down Jared's body. 

"Damn." Jared moans, carding his fingers through Sam's hair as he works his pants open. "You really like cock, huh?" He teases huskily. 

Sam licks his lips and instead of answering, he pulls back Jared's pants and boxers. "Holy fuck." He breathes, moaning at the sigh of Jared's long thick cock. 

Jared chuckles and uses his grip on Sam's hair to tug him closer. "Cmon, do it." He lets his hips twitch up til the tip is almost on Sam' s mouth.

"Bossy." Sam mutters but pokes his tongue out to swirling over the flushed head of Jared's dick. 

"You like it." Jared gasps softly. "I know you." 

Sam hums and licks away the precome. He smirks up at Jared. "D'you know I can deepthroat too?" He wraps his lips around the head of Jared's dick and swallows him down to the base. 

"Ah, fuck!" Jared cries out. "Sneaky little bastard." He bites his lip, hand tightening in Sam's hair. 

Sam hums, the motion sending vibrations through Jared. He licks up the vein and lets his teeth scrap the tiniest bit along the underside. He's got a hunch Jared might like that too.

Jared shudders with a quiet moan and his head falls back. "Shit, you are really good at this." 

Sam moans softly and grips Jared's hips as he goes down again. His nose presses against Jared's stomach, and he can feel the tip hitting the back of his throat. God he loves it. Loves feeling so full.

Jared gasps and tugs at Sam's hair. "Sam-fuck. gotta-" He gently pulls Sam off his dick. "Don't wanna lose it yet." 

Sam pulls off with a wet pop and a smirk. He slides back up Jared's body and kisses his chin. "Of course not, we haven't even got to the fun part." He winks. 

Jared grins and kisses him before reaching into the bedside table for lube. "Cmon." He opens Sam's pants, reaching for his dick. "Hmm." He gives Sam a long slow stroke. "Are we the same size?" 

Sam moans and drops his forehead to Jared's neck. "Do you really wanna measure our dicks right now?" He huffs and pushes Jared's hand away to grab both their cocks in one large hand. "Yeah, I'd say we are." 

Jared laughs breathlessly and thrusts into Sam's grip." Mmm, yeah. Knew it." He passes the lube and spreads his legs. 

Sam pours a generous amount onto his fingers, nudging Jared's cheeks apart and rubbing his fingers against Jared's little hole before pushing a fingertip inside. 

Jared sighs and bites his lip, pushing down on the finger. "I can take it, cmon." 

"Looks like we're both bossy bottoms." Sam chuckles lowly, adding another finger and dipping down to kiss Jared's neck as he fingers him open. 

"Yeah?" Jared moans and tips his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Who fucks you?" 

A grin spreads over his face and Sam bites his lip. So Jared and Jensen don't act out that part of their lives in the TV show. He decides not to say anything, he doesn't want to ruin the moment. "It's not important." He mutters and bites Jared's neck as he adds a third finger. 

Jared wants to ask more questions but the bite makes him forget what he wants to say. Instead, he slides his hands around Sam's back to squeeze his ass, letting one finger rub over Sam's hole lightly. 

A soft gasp falls from Sam's lips when he feels the light pressure. "Sneaky." He growls playfully and crooks his fingers, smirking when Jared jerks. Jackpot. 

Jared arches up and grips Sam's ass hard. "Mm, fuck!"

"Found it." Jared smirks, teasingly brushing his prostate with the pad of his finger. 

Jared growls softly and smacks Sam's ass. "Stop teasing and fuck me." 

"I think you should ask me again, nicely." Sam licks his lips and his gaze flickers down down to the junction where neck meets shoulder. Whenever Dean bites him there, he can't help but go crazy, and he wonders if Jared is the same. Just to check, Sam leans down and bites hard. 

"Fucking hell." Jared chokes out with a long moan, writhing under Sam. 

Sam smirks and pulls away, licking to soothe the ache. "What did you want, Jared?" 

Jared bites his lip and clenches around Sam's fingers. "You know what I want, Sammy." He murmurs, eyes dark. 

Sam grins and quickly lubes his cock. He leans down to kiss Jared as he aligns his cock at Jared slick entrance. "Don't call me Sammy." He growls quietly before pushing in. 

"Payback." Jared whispers and kisses back enthusiastically. He wraps one leg around Sam's waist, pulling him forward. 

Sam bites down harshly on Jared's lower lip as he pushes in all the way with a long groan. God, so fucking tight.

Jared gives an answering groan as Sam bottoms out an wraps both legs around Sam's waist. "Fuck." He mutters tightly. "Fuck, you're so big." 

Sam laughs breathlessly and stills, giving Jared some time to adjust. "Now you know what others feel when you fuck em." He presses a kiss to Jared's ear. "Just tell me when I can move." 

Jared's hole clenches and relaxes as he adjusts, gripping Sam's broad Sam's shoulders. After a few minutes, he relaxes and nods. "You can move." He whispers. 

Sam presses a soft kiss to Jared's lips as he starts moving gently. Jared kisses back, panting a little. It feels so good. Sam's cock hits just the right spots inside. 

"Fuck." Sam moans and presses his forehead to Jared's shoulder, thrusting deep into him. Jared wraps his arms around Sam's back and kisses his ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe. 

Slowly the pace picks up and Sam smirks as Jared starts getting louder. He groans loudly and works a hand between them to grip his dick. "Cmon, Sam. Please." He murmurs. "More." 

Jared pushes Sam's hand away and takes his throbbing dick in his own hand. "Want it hard and fast, huh?" He murmurs huskily and pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in.

"Gotta take advantage of having someone as big as me." Jared goads teasingly. He moans as Sam slams in and arches his back. "Just like that, fuck." 

Sam chuckles breathlessly and wonders absently how Dean would feel about Jared fucking him. He rubs his thumb over the leaking tip of Jared's dick and leans down for a bruising kiss, shifting the angle of his thrusts so he can hit the other man's prostate dead on. 

Jared nearly whimpers and breaks away from their kiss, tossing his head back with his eyes screwed shut. "Ahh, I'm so close..."

"Cmon." Sam whispers against Jared's lips, snapping his hips faster on every thrust. He moves down to brush his mouth over Jared's shoulder and bite the sensitive spot again, knowing that will make Jared come. 

"Fuck!" Jared cries out, arching hard. "Sam!" He comes hard a moment later, spurting in Sam's hand.

"Fuck, that's it." Sam growls and grips Jared's hips tightly, still thrusting into his shuddering body as he chases his own orgasm. 

Jared drags Sam up for a kiss, clenching tightly around him. "Let me have it, cmon." He murmurs breathlessly. 

"Jared..." Sam gasps and tenses as he spills inside Sam with a cry. 

Jared moans and kisses him again, hands slipping down to squeeze Sam's ass as they both come down. 

Sam melts into the kiss, panting and brings a hand up to cup Jared's cheek. He pulls away after a while, chest heaving slightly. He grins down at Jared. "Well, at least now I can cross 'fuck myself' off my bucket list." He jokes. ""Something good came of this." 

"Something very good came of this." Jared agrees with a smirk. "Possibly the best fuck I'll ever get from another man." He unwraps his legs from around Sam's waist. 

Sam laughs softly. "You're saying the best sex can only be with your doppelganger?" He teases, pulling out carefully. 

"Well, only my doppelganger knows exactly how I like it." Jared returns, rolling onto his stomach and smiling sleepily up at Sam. 

Sam shakes his head in amusement and slaps Jared's ass lightly. "Now the only question is, do you cuddle after sex too?" He asks almost shyly. 

"Get down here." Jared answers, grabbing Sam's hand and tugging him down. "Only rude people don't enjoy the post coital cuddles." 

"Lucky for me, we aren't rude." Sam grins and they shift til Sam can lay an arm across Jared's waist, laying his head on his chest with a wide smile. 

"So," Jared says after a few quiet minutes of him playing with Sam's hair. "What's your world like?" He asks quietly. "Is it really crawling with monsters and demons and always in danger?"

"Yep." Sam sighs. "Demons, angels, you name it." He looks up at Jared. "Do you really have none of that here?" 

Jared shakes his head. "There's mythology and stuff but none of it is actually real." He increases the range of his strokes, running his fingertips up and down the length of Deans back. 

"No heaven or hell either?" Sam frowns. He can't decide if he likes the sound of that. There's no evil, sure, but where do people go when they die? Just...disappear?

"I dunno." Jared shrugs. "If there are angels and demons, which there very well might be, they don't go prancing around trying to apocalypse and shit."

"No demons or angels pulling your strings?" Sam hums. "That sounds nice." 

Jared sighs a gives Sam a squeeze. "Sorry your life is as bad as it looks." 

Sam shrugs and offers him a tiny smile. "S'okay. It's actually not all bad. I mean, I've traveled all over America and even a few other countries. I'm always in shape, and I have Dean." His smile brightens at that, making Jared smile back and plant a brief kiss on his mouth.

"Want anything else before bed?" 

Sam yawns and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good." He pats Jared's chest and moves to lay on the pillow, but makes sure to stay in maximum contact with Jared. 

Jared snuggles close til their faces are on the same pillow and their legs are tangled together. "Night, Sam."


	2. And then it took three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep folks we just added Dean. Enjoy some threesome goodness ;) 
> 
> Promise, I'm getting back to Dean and Aaron and Sammy drama next update!

Jared wakes up to the sound of footsteps in the main floor of his home. He gently eases Sam off his chest and gets up to investigate, frowning lightly. It doesn't sound like an intruder...

The sound of footsteps wakes Sam and he tenses instinctively as his eyes fly open mere moments after Jared leaves the bedroom. He reaches for the usual knife under the pillow which is when he remembers the night before. Right, Gabriel sent him here to Jared. Sam sits up and stretches with a yawn. "Jared?" He calls out tentatively.

Sam frowns when he doesn't get an answer and throws off the sheet. He gets up and starts toward the stairs.

Jared meanwhile makes his way quietly down the stairs. Now he can hear the person whispering. 

"Sammy?" The mystery person whispers. 

Jared's eyes widen. He knows that voice.

Oh shit. 

He steps down into view and immediately ducks as the person attacks. 

"Hey, hey," Jared dodges again. "It's okay!" 

Dean backs way slowly after getting a good look at him. He looks like Sam...but he's not Sam. "Where's Sam?" He demands calmly. "What did you do to him?"

As Sam reaches the top of the stairs he hears voices. Another step and he can make out what they're saying. Is that...

Heart beating faster, Sam hurries down, and he's just in time to see Jared with his hands up and Dean about to attack. "Dean!" He calls out. 

Jared sags with relief when Sam comes down the stairs. Dean immediately pushes past Jared and catches Sam in a tight hug. "Sammy." He murmurs.

Sam wraps his arms tightly around Dean and closes his eyes for a second, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. "Fuck, I'm so glad you're here, De." 

Dean presses a kiss to Sam's hair and pulls back enough to kiss him on the lips, temporarily forgetting about Jared. 

Jared has finally recovered his brain power and then his brain registers Dean kissing Sam and he blinks. 

Sam grips Dean's collar when his brother starts pulling away and smashes their lips together in a long, passionate kiss. "I'm gonna kill Gabriel for separating us." 

Jared opens his mouth and closes it. Fuck. He slept with Sam. He looks at the kissing couple and runs a hand through his hair. After a moment of consideration he decides to let them be. He edges past them quietly and heads back to his room.

"Man, you have now idea how trippy this universe is, Dean." Sam chuckles, pulling back a tiny bit to speak. "That guy you saw, he's Jared and there's Jensen too, who looks just like you. They're actors on a show about us, about our lives." 

Dean's eyebrows go up. "Dude. Why would anybody watch that? I guess they do though, judging from the size of this house." He says, looking around. 

Sam shrugs. "I'm just hoping they don't show everything." He smirks. Then he notices that Jared is gone. He frowns lightly. 

"How long have you been here? Since last night?" Dean turns back to Sam. He'd been worried, waking up alone. 

"Yeah, I was here. With Jared." Sam blushes lightly and then gives Dean a curious look. "Wait, were you here last night?" 

"I don't know!" Dean says. "I woke up here this morning with a splitting headache." He squints at Sam. "What's with the blush? Did you and Gigantor 2.0--" He smirks. "You did!" 

Sam glares and blushes harder. "Shut up." He grumbles. "You would never have let me live it down if I hadn't taken the chance." 

"That's my boy, Sammy." Dean cackles gleefully. "You'll have to tell me all about it sometime. Where is he anyway?"

"Perv." Sam rolls his eyes. "Unfortunately your twin is married with a kid on the way." He comments.

"You know you love it." Dean smirks. "Well other me did well at least." A wistful look sweeps over his face but it's gone as soon as it came.

Sam catches the fleeting look and bites his lip. "He's probably in his room. Cmon." He pushes away his insecurities and takes Dean's hand, leading him up the stairs. T

Meanwhile, Jared's in his room trying not to freak out. He didn't mean to make Sam cheat on Dean. Sam probably should have said something too but he should have known. Fuck, he's never cheated or made anyone cheat before!

They walk into the bedroom and Jared immediately gets up and apologizes. 

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know." 

"Sorry? For what?" Sam frowns. Jared's eyes trail down to their joined hands and suddenly it clicks. Oh hell no. Sam shakes his head. "Hey, no need to apologize. Dean doesn't mind." 

Dean gives a half smile with a nod and a wave. Jared bites his lip, still holding back. "You're sure?" 

"Yeah." Sam reassures him. "I'm much more worried about what you think, honestly." He takes a seat next to Jared on the bed and gives him a shy, hesitant smile. "Incest isn't everyone's cup of tea, y'know?" 

Jared snorts. "If I had a problem with that I wouldn't have slept with someone who looks exactly like me." He rubs the back of his neck and brushes his thumb over the mark on his shoulder. "I don't care." 

"Well, neither does my brother." Sam smiles and reaches out to touch Jared's neck himself. He turns to Dean who's hanging back a little awkwardly and gets a mischievous smile. "He's more than okay with it, actually." He leans in and kisses Jared before he can really protest. 

Dean inhales sharply, stomach tightening with arousal as he watches them kiss. Jared moans softly as Sam pushes on the mark, settling a hand on his thigh. Sam hums and licks over Jared's lower lip, splaying his hand possessively over Jared's neck. 

Jared parts his lips eagerly, now that he knows it's okay. Dean steps closer and sits on the bed, watching intently as they kiss. 

Even with his eyes closed, Sam can feel Dean watching them and he grins into the kiss, nipping on Jared's lower lip and reaching blindly for Dean to tug him closer. Dean scoots obligingly and nuzzles his neck, nibbling at the point where neck meets shoulder. 

Sam shivers and he whimpers softly. Jared pulls away, eyes dark, and licks his lips. 

"De..." Sam breathes, baring his neck for Dean's mouth. He forgets about Jared for a moment and focuses solely on his brother. 

"Like that, Sammy?" Dean licks the spot and sets his teeth in the tender skin, biting hard. Jared gasps at Sam's moan and reaches down to rub his aching dick. 

"A-ah!" Sam gasps, the sound trailing into a low whine when Dean bites harder. Fuck, he can already feel the wet spot forming on the front of his boxers. 

Dean kisses the mark and pulls back a little. "Wanna watch him fuck you." He murmurs hotly in Sam's ear. 

Sam bites his lip and opens his eyes, staring at Jared. He smirks and presses a hot kiss to Dean's plush mouth. "We're the same size." He murmurs huskily.

"Fuuuck." Dean moans. "Definitely gotta see it now." He pulls away and nudges Sam into Jared's waiting arms. Jared pushes Sam down onto the bed and kisses him. 

Eventually they separate and Sam stares into Jared's eyes, panting softly. "You're okay with this?" 

Jared nods and kisses down Sam's neck to his chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple. Sam grunts and looks over at Dean. "Cmere, De. Want you here too." 

Dean crawls closer and kisses Sam as Jared works his sway down Sam's abs. He pushes down Sam's boxes and curls his tongue around the head of his dick, letting his teeth scrape the tiniest bit. 

Sam moans loudly into Dean's mouth and bites his brother's lower lip, pushing his hips up. 

"Is he doing that thing with his teeth?" Dean murmurs huskily. "Do you like having someone who knows you so well?" 

Jared shudders a little at Dean's voice. God, it's so hot. He nudges Sam's legs further apart, shifting to suck on his balls. 

"Only person who knows me better is you." Sam whispers with a hitched breath. He slides a hand into Jared's hair and tugs lightly. "He's a bossy bottom too." He says with a smirk.

"Like any version of you wouldn't be." Dean chuckles huskily. "

Jared moans at the tug to his hair and gets his hands on the back of Sam's thighs, pushing his legs up to lick at his hole. 

Sam's hands slide under Dean's shirt, stroking up his stomach and abs to pinch his nipples and grinning at the whimper. His head falls back with his own shudder though when Jared starts rimming him. "Fuck!" 

Dean whimpers and shoves his shirt off. He licks his lips as Sam makes a desperate little sound and rests a hand on his stomach. 

Jared groans, grinding his hips against the bed, and swirls his tongue over the tender pink skin. Eyes hazy with pleasure, Sam tries to pull his legs up further. He yanks Dean in for a kiss. "Jared." He moans against Dean's mouth. "Cmon, fuck me." 

Jared just doubles his enthusiasm and eats Sam out thoroughly. Dean kicks off his pants and boxers as Sam continues to kiss him and starts jerking off. 

"Fucking tease." Sam groans and bites harshly on Dean's lower lip, hard enough to draw a little blood. 

"Fuck." Dean gasps with a shudder as Sam eagerly sucks on his lower lip, cleaning off the blood. 

Jared looks up from under his eyelashes and almost comes right then and there. They make such a beautiful sight. He sits up and grabs the lube, slicking up two fingers. 

Sam's so preoccupied with Dean's mouth that he doesn't notice Jared grabbing the lube. He's so not prepared for the two fingers the suddenly shove inside. "O-oh!" Sam gasps, hole clenching tightly. 

"Yeah that's it." Jared murmurs huskily and licks his lips. "Take it." He twists his fingers carefully inside Sam, stretching him open. 

Dean, meanwhile, slides his hand on Sam's stomach lower, brushing his fingers over the damp head of Sam's dick. 

Sam's thighs tremble when Dean's fingers touch him and a little bit of precome drips down. God, he needs something in him. "Fuck me." He rasps. 

Jared adds a third fingers before pulling them out. "Pushy." He teases but there's no real heat behind it. He's too worked up himself. 

Dean pulls back a little for a better view as Jared spreads Sam's thighs. "Cmon, Jared." Sam purrs, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Jared doesn't stop kissing Sam as he lines up and pushes in. He goes slowly but steadily, making Sam take it. 

Sam gasps into the kiss, tensing slightly when Jared's about halfway in him. "Fuck you're so big." He grunts. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax, resting his hands on Jared's back. 

"Shh, s'okay. Relax." Jared soothes, pressing soft kisses to Sam's cheeks and chin. His eyes close as he bottoms out, head dropping to Sam's shoulder. "Damn, you feel good." He groans.

A choked groan falls from Sam's lips. Oh god. He's never going to accuse anyone of exaggerating about the size of his dick again. Jesus, how does Dean even take him? "Gimme a minute." 

Jared nods and closes his eyes, keeping his forehead on Sam's shoulder. Dean moves closer and wiggles a hand between them to tease his fingertips over Sam's leaking cock. 

Sam whimpers and glares at Dean. "Bastard." He moans. After another minute or so, he nods. "Move." 

Dean smirks as Jared starts moving. "How's it feel, your own dick?" He asks, voice hoarse with arousal. 

"Huge." Sam manages to get out between moans. "God, Dean. How can you take it?" He bites his lip and reaches for his own cock, desperate to come. 

"I'll show you later." Dean winks. 

Jared gently bats Sam's hand away and wraps his own broad palm around him, changing the angle of his thrusts a little. The sudden clench of Sam's hole as he hits his prostate makes them both moan and gasp. 

Sam mewls as Jared continues to hit his prostate. Fuck, he's so desperate and so full. He's not sure how much longer he can take it. 

"Feels good, doesn't it." Jared says breathlessly, dragging his thumb over the head of Sam's cock, rubbing circles. Dean jerks himself off faster. It's fucking brain melting hot. 

Sam looks up at Jared with blown eyes, biting his lip. "Not gonna-fuck-last much longer." He warns with a breathy gasp. 

"Go ahead." Jared encourages. "Do it." He gives an extra hard thrust to Sam's prostate. "I'm-" he cuts off as Sam tightens around him. "-close too. Fu-uck." 

"A-ah!" Sam's body rocks forward with a particularly hard thrust and his eyes slam shut. He's so close, so fucking-- Sam arches with a loud cry and his dick twitches in Jared's hand as he comes, spilling sticky ropes of come across their chests. 

Jared hisses suddenly at the sudden heat surrounding his dick and pushes in as deep as he can, coming inside Sam with a long groan. 

Dean holds off, biting his lip hard. He wants....

Jared pulls out after coming and collapses next to Sam. Breathing heavily, Sam opens his eyes and eyes Dean, still flushed and panting. "What do you want?" He asks huskily, holding out a hand to Dean. 

Dean slowly traces a finger up Sam's thigh and down and around his hole. "Can I, Sammy?" 

Sam shudders slightly, his hole tender under Dean's touch, but he nods and spreads his legs wider. "Yeah." he breathes.

"I'll make it up to you." Dean murmurs with a wink as he lubes up and presses in carefully. "God, fucking huge dick didn't hardly loosen you up." He moans. "Still so fucking tight." 

Sam moans weakly and grips Dean's shoulders. "Did you like it, De?" he whispers. "Like watching me get fucked with my own dick?" 

"Fuck yeah." Dean fucks his slowly, already so close. "So hot." He shudders, leaning down to kiss Sam.

Jared bites his lip, watching with a heated gaze. His dick twitches, trying in vain to harden again. 

Sam hums and trails a hand to Dean's pec. "Cmon, big brother." He murmurs. "Come inside me." He pinches one nipple and tugs lightly. 

That's all it takes to make Dean loose it. He comes with a deep groan, biting Sam's lip. 

"Fuck." Jared breathes quietly. 

"Yeah." Sam groans when he feels Dean fill him up. God, and Jared's come is still there too. He feels so slick and full. Dean doesn't pull out yet, content to busy his face in Sam's neck for a moment. Sam just wraps his arms around Dean and kisses his brother's sweaty temple. 

Jared just watches quietly, feeling privileged that they let him in on their relationship, even though it's just for a little while. 

Sam strokes Deans hair and waits til Dean pushes up to kiss him softly. The I love you goes unsaid, but Sam understands. Dean kisses back gratefully and then sits up, making ready to pull out of Sam. "Gonna do something for you, baby boy." He murmurs. "Roll over." 

Jared bites his lip, eyes widening just a little. Is Dean really gonna...

Sam bites his lip and catches Jared's eye as he rolls over, grinning at him. Dean smirks and pats Sam's thigh, pushing them apart. He stares for a long moment, admiring the sight of Sam's puffy, pink hole leaking come. He leans down and licks it up, soothing Sam's tender entrance with his tongue.

Jared nearly melts. This is it, he's gonna die from sexy overload. 

Sam whines softly into the pillow at the first touch of Dean's tongue. God, it's so good. "Dean..." He moans, squirming in an attempt to get Dean's tongue deeper. 

Dean pushes lightly on Sam's lower back, making him arch up, exposing his ass even further. "Mm, Sammy." He moans softly, pressing his tongue in deep and sucking. 

Jared scoots closer and kisses Sam. He can't help it. Sam looks so fucked out and fuzzy, he can't not kiss him. 

Sam whimpers into the kiss. He's too far gone to kiss back much. It's so good and overwhelming. He can feel his dick hardening again and he moans weakly. "Dean...can't..." 

"You sure?" Dean says huskily with a smirk. "Bet you can, baby boy." He grabs Jared's hand and guides it to wrap about Sam's dick as he keep sucking and licking their come out. Jared gets the hint and starts stroking, eyes glued to Sam's face. 

A little shout escapes Sam's lips. He knows that between Dean's mouth and Jared's hand its not going to take him long. He's so tender and sensitive and-- fuck. When Dean seals his mouth over his hole to suck, Sam's pretty sure the sound he makes is not human. "De! O-oh fuck!" He writhes on the bed, not sure if he's trying to get away or push into the sweet torture. 

"Let go." Jared murmurs. "Come for us." Dean works even harder, letting his teeth scrape the littlest bit over Sam's hole. 

The bit of teeth practically kicks Sam over the edge, and he comes with a strangled gasp. Jared strokes him through it, only pulling away when the little whimpers start sounding more pained that pleasured. 

Dean sits up and wipes his mouth, crawling up to lay next to Sam and pull him close. "So good, Sammy. You're so good." 

At Dean's direction, Jared snuggles close, kissing Sam's shoulder. Chest heaving, Sam tries to cuddle into Dean, but his body won't cooperate. Fuck, they fucked the energy right out of him. Sam hums at the kiss and manages to open his eyes. "Hi." He murmurs, smiling at Dean. Not the most clever thing to say but he's too blissed out to care. 

The corners of Dean's eyes crinkle as he smiles at Sam. "Hey yourself." He grins at Jared over Sam's shoulder. "We did good." 

"You totally broke me." Sam sighs happily and shifts to grin at Jared. "You and your giant dick, mhm." His eyes close again and he sighs. 

"It's your dick too." Jared smiles, amused. 

Dean nuzzles Sam's temple. "Rest, Sammy. We'll eat in a little." 

"You were right, De." Sam yawns. He grabs Jared's arm and drapes it over his chest before burying his face in Dean's shoulder. "I do have a horse dick." 

Small snores come a moment later. Jared can't help it. He tries not to laugh so loudly, really, but it's too much.

****

Eventually they drag themselves out of bed for breakfast, and then figuring out how to get back. 

"We could try summoning Cas?" Sam suggests.

Dean is one hundred percent done with Gabriel. "We should just try Gabriel." He says grumpily. "Cas couldn't get us out of TV land, he probably can't get us out of here." 

Jared comes into the room with three beers and passes them out. "Any luck?" 

Dean downs his beer and Sam shakes his head. "Not really. The only thing that can get us out is the thing that put us here and we're not sure he'll want to." 

Jared winces sympathetically. "Well, fuck." 

Dean sets his beer down. "Well do we wanna try it or just wait?" He looks over at Sam. 

"We have nothing to lose by just trying it." Sam says slowly. "Lets just do it." 

They manage a summoning ritual and Gabriel appears. He seems delighted. "Boys! How are you liking this reality?" 

Sam has to hold Dean back with an arm across his chest. "Okay, you had your fun. Now send us back." He says firmly. 

"Oh, that's cold." Gabriel shivers dramatically. "Not even a 'thank you, Gabriel, for the best sex ever'? Fine. Say goodbye to your double first." He snaps his fingers and disappears. 

Sam tries not to blush. God, the thought of Gabriel watching them with a gleeful smirk. Sam shivers and lets out an exasperated breath. "Well, he was right about that." he mutters. 

He turns to Jared and chuckles a little at his wide eyes. "Maybe you should have left the room first." 

"No. It's. It's cool." Jared takes a calming breath. 

Dean smiles wryly. "Well, good knowing you, Jared. I think we had a good morning together." He winks. 

Sam grins. "Maybe sometime we'll trap Gabriel and make him bring us back for a visit." He steps closer to Jared and presses a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away. 

Jared wraps his arms around Sam, giving him a quick hug. "You should, if you can." 

Dean smiles fondly. "Hopefully we will." Gabriel reappears then and grins. "I just love a happy ending. Oh, cmon. Wipe that look of your face, Dean, you got laid! All right boys hold on!" 

Sam rolls his eyes and waves at Jared. Gabriel snaps and they're gone. Jared grins. He can't wait to tell Jensen. 

*****

Sam and Dean stumble back into their motel room and Dean immediately flops down on the bed. "Dude. How's that for a weird day?" 

"Tell me about it." Sam snorts in agreement. "Man, I swear we're Gabriel's entertainment when he has nothing better to do." 

"You're probably right." 

Sam's mouth tugs into a small smile, but it falters slightly when he remembers Dean's look when they talked about Jensen. 

"Hey, Dean?" 

"Hmm?" 

Sam nibbles his lip nervously. "You know how Jensen was married?" He waits for Dean's hum of acknowledgment. "Do you- Do you ever with you had that?" 

"Sometimes." Dean shrugs, sitting up. "But we both know I can never have that, Sammy." He says softly. "It's okay." 

I love you. You are enough.

Sam ignores the way his heart clenches and nods, looking down. "You could have had it with Lisa." He shrugs. "I just. I don't want to hold you back." 

"Hey, cmere." Dean gets up, cupping Sam's face in his hands. "If I wanted her, I would have stayed with her." He looks deep into Sam's eyes, letting his face speak everything he can't quite say. 

Sam slowly meets Dean's eyes, vulnerability sparkling in his hazel eyes. He searches Dean's face for anything that might contradict his words, but all he finds is sincerity, affection, and love. Swallowing hard, Sam's hands go up over Dean's and he rests closes his eyes. "I love you."

Dean leans up and kisses him tenderly, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. 

Sam pulls away only when he has to. He gives Dean a small smile. "Thank you." He grins. "You know, for a douchebag, Gabriel did give us some of the best sex we've ever had. We should send him a fruit basket or something." 

"With all dick shaped fruits." Dean snickers. "Now that would be awesome."

Sam laughs and kisses Dean again. Sex with Jared was fun and hot, but he's definitely glad to be back with his brother.


End file.
